Adventures of the Married Life of Mulder & Scully
by misterreese
Summary: Self explanatory. This story does not include sci-fi elements. It's purely them partaking in trivial married life situations.
1. Authors' Note

A/N:

The following fan fiction is a timeline of Mulder and Scully's married life, all the chapters are just moments and instances . Some chapters may play off of others or the previous one, some are stand alone. This entire fan fiction is co-written by spooky-mulderx and blondescully. This is just an interpretation of what we would believe their life to resemble, some situations could be slightly out of character. We will also reference Scully's height in several chapters, so those who are offended by height jokes, don't read that chapter. This fan fiction is pure entertainment value and some of their reactions are based on the moment not their personality. Please enjoy the next 100 chapters and five years of Mulder and Scully's life.


	2. Mulder & Scully Attend A Wedding

Mulder & Scully Attend a Wedding

_May 9, 2009_

"Bill's decided not to give you away," Margaret Scully announced as she reentered the room where her daughter was anxiously reapplying eye shadow. Dana Scully whipped around, the applicator half way to her face. Her dress, ivory, covered in intricate lace with pearl buttons, and formerly her mother's, fanned out around her body. Even given the circumstances, Margaret had to hold back a smile. She was thrilled to be able to see one of her daughters walk down the isle. It was something she had almost given up on after Melissa's death and once Dana's life became her work.

"What?" Scully exclaimed, the stress of the day leaking into her voice. "Now? He couldn't have done this a week ago, when there was still time to find someone else?"

"Dana," Margaret replied. "Even with a week's notice, who else would you have asked?"

"I don't know," Scully answered helplessly. "Skinner?"

"The best man?" Margaret raised her eyebrows.

"Sure," Scully said. "It would have been perfect.. He'd already put in for the day off, he'd already rented a tux—"

"He already had another part," Margaret reminded her.

"Well Mom, I don't know what to tell you," Scully replied. "It's not like I have a whole lot of options here. I can't ask Doggett, that would just be adding salt to the wound, and besides, we really only worked together for two years. I don't know anyone else. What does Bill think he's accomplishing, anyway?"

"Oh Dana, he wasn't trying to accomplish anything," Margaret answered.

"Really?" Scully said. "Then why did he have to do this today? Why couldn't he have given me some notice if he was thinking about backing out. I know it sounds paranoid Mom, but we both know Bill's never liked Fox."

"Are you claiming that your brother is trying to sabotage your wedding, Dana?" Margaret raised her eyebrows even higher. "Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? He's just worried about you. He wants what's best for you."

"And he thinks he knows exactly what that is," Scully argued. "I'm forty-five, Mom. I was an FBI agent for nine years. I'm a better shot than he is. I don't need my older brother looking over my shoulder all the time."

"He knows that," Margaret replied. "But you know he has a hard time letting go, especially after what happened to Melissa."

"I get that," Scully said. "And I've been very understanding with his interference in my life up until now, but there has to be a line somewhere, and wherever it is, ditching me on my wedding day is crossing it. I mean, you like Fox. If he doesn't trust my judgment, couldn't he at least have trusted yours?"

Margaret could only sigh and shrug her shoulders, and they stood in weary silence for a few seconds until they heard music begin to play. Scully glanced back to her watch, sitting on the table in front of the mirror behind her. "Damnit," she muttered. "I'm supposed to be walking down the isle right now." She turned back to her mother.. "Well, go tell Bill that if he won't give me away, I'm going to go drag Skinner out of that chapel myself and have him do it," she instructed. "Tell him I'm getting married today, and whether he wants to be a part of it is up to him."

* * *

><p>The day had gone surprisingly well. The florist had showed up on time and the caterer had arrived early. The hall for the ceremony was perfectly decorated and the area for the reception had been prepared a day in advance. The guests were now sitting in the pews; they only took up three rows on either side of the alter. The guest list for this wedding was short, only twenty-two people in attendance. During the planning Scully had wished for a larger wedding, but when it came right down to it, neither of them knew many people to invite. The small guest list did make for quite the quaint wedding.<p>

There were only three people standing at the alter: the reverend, Walter Skinner and Fox Mulder. Mulder and Skinner were dressed in flattering black tuxedos. Mulder's tie was the same ivory color as Scully's wedding dress and he had white rose bud in his lapel. Mulder stood with perfect posture as he waited for the bridal march to start.

The cathedral was quiet as everyone patiently waited for the music to start. The silence seemed to echo in the relative emptiness of the building. A lone clock was mounted on the wall the opposite end of the alter: it was five past one. The wedding was supposed to start five minutes ago. Mulder licked his lips and passed a glance to Skinner, who didn't really seem to notice the time. He averted his eyes back to the audience and he could tell a few people realized that it was getting late. He told himself not to worry, that it was a slight hiccup in the plan. When did weddings ever go completely according to plan anyway? This was Mulder and Scully's wedding, so, by nature, something had to go wrong.

Mulder's eyes were glued to the clock. Several more minutes passed, and now Skinner had realized that the wedding was supposed to start almost a half and hour ago. There were murmurs coming from the audience, whispers of doubt. Mulder adjusted his tie and rolled his shoulders, he looked back to Skinner, who gave him an apologetic look.

Skinner leaned over to Mulder. "Do you have any idea what's going on?" He asked in a hushed tone. Mulder shrugged his shoulder and shook his head.

"No clue." He answered flatly.

As soon as Mulder was about to leave his spot to go find out what was going on, the organist started playing the wedding march. Everyone in the room simultaneously relaxed. Although the music didn't bring immediately relief, because still, no bride was produced. Every second that Scully didn't make her appearance felt like a life time. Mulder strained his hearing for the sounds of a car peeling out of the parking lot. At this point, he started over analyzing. As his mind raced a million miles per hour, he almost couldn't blame Scully if she had last second cold feet and hightailed it out of there.

As soon as he was going to call it quits, the door at the end of the isle open slowly, the music changed and Scully's mother first walked down the isle. She gave Mulder the most apologetic look she could muster as she went to take her seat. A few seconds later, Scully and Bill came into view. Instantly Mulder forgot all his worries and watched his gorgeous bride grow every closer to being his wife.


	3. Mulder & Scully go on Their Honeymoon

Author: Spooky-Mulderx

* * *

><p>Mulder &amp; Scully go on Their Honeymoon<p>

_May 10, 2009_

The plane touched down on the tarmac at three o'clock local time. Mulder and Scully's choice of honeymoon destination was not hard to decide. It needed sun, sand and surf. Naturally, they picked Hawaii; Oahu to be exact. They didn't plan anything specific, skipping the cheesy tours and over populated tourist sites. The next fives days were for what ever they wanted: lay in bed all day, sit on the beach or sign up for a cheesy tour if they so desired.

However, the first task at hand was to get from the airport to their hotel and settle in. The hotel they had picked provided them with free transportation from the airport. The shuttle was waiting for them just outside the terminal, the driver graciously helped the newly weds with their luggage. It was a scenic ride that last a little over twenty minutes. Upon arriving at their hotel, the driver unloaded their luggage directly onto a bellhop cart. After the two were checked in, an associate of the hotel appeared to take their belongings to their room. The concierge service was spectacular. With their things taken care of, Mulder and Scully took their time going to their room. Together, they explored the options that the hotel had to offer. The pool, the exercise room and other things around the lobby area.

Finally the two decided to go to their room, 509. After they exited the elevator and approached their room, Mulder turned to Scully.

"Quick, jump on my back." He said as he turned and crouched down a bit for Scully to climb on.

Scully gave him a quizzical look. "Why on earth would I do that?" She questioned.

Mulder just smiled and turned around. "To carry you through the door, the threshold or what ever you want to call it." Scully perked her eyebrow and shook her head.

"Fox, no. I'm perfectly capable of walking, thank you." She waved him off and attempted to walk past him, but Mulder wrapped an arm around her shoulder and quickly scooped her up with another arm under her legs. "Put me down, Fox." Scully protested.

"You can't say you never imagined this." Mulder stated as he held her tightly so she could escape his arms. The act of getting the key into the door was a bit tricky, in the end Scully had to do it, but Mulder still refused to set her down, even once they got inside the room. Their suite was expansive, it contained several rooms, living area, foyer, one and half bathrooms and the large master bed room. The location Mulder carried Scully too.

Once in the room, Mulder laid Scully on the bed and he next to her. Propping himself up on his elbow he stared at her with a smile. His attention shifted as he looked over the large, king sized bed; a quick glance to the ceiling and he looked back to Scully. "Do you know what this bed would be perfect for?" Mulder asked as he repositioned his cheek on the palm of his hand.

Scully was almost afraid to ask, but she did anyway. "What?" A smile was etched into her face.

"Jumping on." Mulder's reply was quick and simple, the next thing Scully knew, her husband had scrambled on top of the bed and began using it like a trampoline. "Come on, Dana! You don't have to worry about hitting your head, these ceiling are extra high!"

Scully shook her head, kicked off her shoes and joined Mulder on the bed. She had married a three year old.


	4. Mulder & Scully's Flight gets Delayed

AN: Sorry for the long delay, a part fell off my computer and I had to get a rental.

* * *

><p>Author: Spooky-Mulderx<p>

Mulder and Scully's Flight Gets Delayed

May 15, 2009

The trip to Hawaii was more than either of them could have asked for, the scenery was gorgeous, the food was fantastic and they actually ended up going on one or two of those cheesy tours; which didn't turn out that bad. Scully was reluctant to leave, several times through out the trip she made comments about how nice it would be to live along the golden beaches. They could wake up, sit out in the sun and no do anything. Mulder agreed, but he didn't enjoy beaches as much as Scully did, a week around them was enough for the rest of the year.

The flight from Hawaii to California went over smoothly, it departed on time, experienced no turbulence and landed smoothly. That was were the luck ended. Mulder and Scully walked towards the gate for the next flight, they had about a half an hour before the final boarding call.

As they walked, hand in hand, they passed a set of TV's that displayed flight information. Curious, Scully looked for their flight. She frowned she saw the bright red words "DELAYED". At their gate was a line for the desk, everyone wanted to know why their flight was delayed and how long the wait was going to be. People in line were groaning and Scully wasn't happy either. "Why don't you go find a place to sit and I'll figure this out." Mulder said, feeling the tension caused by this mishap.

Scully agreed and found two seats for them to sit in. It was another twenty or so minutes by the time Mulder went to go his wife. Instantly, Scully could tell that it wasn't good news. "What is it, Fox?" She asked sternly- Scully was never the one for planes and from what she could tell the weather outside was perfect for flying.

Mulder was a bit unsure how to word his thoughts. "There were some- you know, things and they delayed the flight."

Scully blinked. "Things? What kind of things?" She wasn't in the mood for this game.

"A part fell off the plane and they had to go find it and weld it back on." Mulder was straight-faced.

There was a moment of silence, Mulder studied Scully carefully, her expression didn't really change either. At least for the first few seconds it didn't. "A part- _fell off_, the plane?" She shouted, a few people looked.

"They are fixing it, it won't be longer than an hour." Mulder said trying to reassure her.

"I don't care how long it takes to fix, the point is, a part FELL off the plane. Planes aren't supposed to fall apart, Fox." Scully ran her hand threw her hair and grabbed a bunch in her fist. "I don't want to take a plane, let's drive."

"Drive? That's a two day trip and at this point, it would be more expensive renting a car." Mulder protested, he didn't want to be cooped up in a car, he just wanted to get on the plane, get home and unpack.

Scully stared at her husband. Mulder could tell that he wasn't going to win this argument. "It was just one part, the whole plane is still intact!" This answer didn't help his side of the argument. Scully's gaze didn't advert. They ended up in a staring contest for at least a minute.\

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Mulder said as he sat behind the drivers seat of the rental car. They had just passed the sign that read, 'Welcome to Utah'.

"You've been saying that since we have left California, I know you can't believe it but it's happening. So let it go." Scully scooted down the seat a little bit and pulled her jacket over her shoulders. "Wake me when it's my turn to drive."

Mulder shook his head as he looked to Scully. "I can't believe it."


	5. Mulder & Scully Open Wedding Presents

A/N: Hey, this is the first chapter completely written by me (I assisted with the writing for the first chapter), so I just wanted to say hi, and point out that writing X-Files fanfiction was an awesome way to celebrate Mulder's birthday. Also, there have been a couple of adjustments with our plan for this story. We're now going way beyond a hundred chapters because we thought up a storyline that, quite frankly, was just too good to pass up. Also, eventually, like, a long way down the road, we're going to get a little bit angstier than we originally planned, but there's going to be a good stopping place right before that, so those of you that are reading purely for the fluff will have the option of stopping in a place that serves as a pretty good conclusion, if you don't want to deal with too much angst. Well, that's all I can think of for now. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Author: blondescully<p>

Mulder and Scully Open Wedding Presents

March 30, 2009

"Another toaster oven?" Scully raised her eyebrows. They were sitting cross-legged on the living room floor unwrapping wedding presents.

"You can never have too many toaster ovens," Mulder replied

"I think four is too many," Scully said. "Why did everyone think we needed a toaster oven, anyway?" she asked. "It's not like we're twenty, moving into our first house. We both had toaster ovens."

"But now we have six," Mulder answered, sounding like Christmas had come early. He looked at her. "One for each room."

"Like we need a toaster oven in every room," Scully rolled her eyes.

"Hey, don't underestimate the feeling of having a warm piece of toast waiting for you when you wake up or the sensation of enjoying a bagel in the bath," Mulder told her.

"You want to put a toaster oven in the bathroom?" Scully asked. "You'll electrocute yourself."

"But I'll die happy," Mulder replied. "And with toast."

"We're selling them," Scully said with finality, ripping the paper off a large rectangular item.

"What is that?" Mulder asked, squinting to get a closer look. "It's hideous."

"It's a picture frame," Scully said, hugging it to her chest. "And it's from my great-aunt."

"That doesn't make it any less…" Mulder paused to run his eyes over it. "Gold."

"Give her a break," Scully said. "She's practically blind."

"We are not hanging that up," Mulder shook his head.

"We have to," Scully argued. "It was a gift."

"The toaster ovens were gifts," Mulder pointed out.

"That's not the same thing," Scully said. "You don't display toaster ovens."

"You would if you were a collector," Mulder answered.

Scully rolled her eyes, "You're not a collector. Do people actually collect toaster ovens?"

"Yes," Mulder replied. "And how do you know?"

"Because you only have one," Scully said.

Mulder smiled, "Well, now I have six."

"We're getting rid of the toaster ovens," Scully repeated. "And we're hanging the frame."

"Oh, we can hang it," Mulder said. "In the garage, or the shed, or the garbage can. How about there?"

"We're putting it in the living room where Aunt Ethel will see it," Scully decided.

"She's not even going to notice," Mulder protested.

"You don't know her," Scully replied. "She'll look for it."

"You just said she's practically blind," Mulder pointed out. "Get another picture frame and tell her you painted it."

"I can't do that," Scully shook her head. "She's my great-aunt."

"Well, this toaster oven was given to me by my very special…" Mulder checked the tag. "Uncle Herman. And you're getting rid of that."

"It's my Uncle Herman," Scully said. "And he won't care."

"Ethel won't even know," Mulder argued.

"Fox," Scully said. "We're giving away the toaster ovens."

"Then we're giving away the frame," Mulder replied. "It's a compromise."

Scully sighed. "Okay fine. You can keep one toaster oven, and you're not putting it in the bathroom."

"You can hang that frame in the upstairs hallway," Mulder agreed.

"Fine," Scully said, setting the frame aside. "Whose present do you have now?"

"Skinner's" Mulder answered, pulling off the first piece of tape.

"What is it," Scully asked, crawling over to look over his shoulder.

Mulder pulled the paper off a white shoe box and tipped the lid open. "Aw," he said, pulling the lid the rest of the way off to show Scully. "His and Hers flashlights."

"That's adorable," Scully replied, pulling the blue flashlight out of the box.

"That one's mine," Mulder said.

Scully raised her eyebrows, "How do you know?"

"This one's pink," Mulder tilted the box to show her.

She shrugged, "I like this one better."

Having said that, she stood up, tucked her picture frame under her arm, and started toward the kitchen.

"I better get another toaster oven for this," Mulder called after her.


	6. Mulder & Scully Buy a House

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry about the delay. You know how midterms can be. Anyway, this one got a little bit angstier than I planned at the end, but this is _The X-Files_ were talking about, and besides, I think it plays. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. The next two chapters will be from spooky-mulderx, so I'll see you guy in chapter 8.

* * *

><p>Author: blondescully<p>

Mulder and Scully Buy a House

June 28, 2009

"Dana!" Scully stood at the top of the stairs and watched her husband bound down the hall towards her. "There's a skylight in the bedroom! We can stargaze while we sleep!"

"I don't know how I feel about having a giant window right over the bed," Scully replied hesitantly.

"Why?" Mulder asked. "Come on, Dana, it will be fun. We can look for UFOs in bed."

"Right," Scully muttered, rolling her eyes. "Because that's what I want to do in bed."

"And look!" Mulder cried, grabbing her hand and leading her through the bedroom across the hall from the stairs. "The people who lived here before us had a tree house, and they just left it in the tree."

"Fox, what are you going to do with a tree house?" Scully asked.

"Where else am I going to keep my comic book collection?" Mulder answered as if it should have been obvious. Scully shook her head. "You can join me," Mulder added. "We can have comic-reading sleepovers in the tree house. It will be fun." His eyes grew wide. "We don't even have to stargaze in bed! We can do it in the tree house!"

"I don't think so," Scully replied, taking another look out the window. "It's way up there."

"Dana Scully," Mulder's mouth was expanding into a wide grin. "Are you telling me that you're not going to hang out in a tree house with me because it's too high?" Scully didn't reply. "You were an FBI agent for ten years, and you won't even climb a tree?"

"I never said it was rational," Scully defended. "And you don't even know how sturdy that thing is. How long has it been up there? We don't know."

"You worry too much," Mulder told her. "So what do you think, Dana?" he asked. "Can we keep it?"

"I don't know," Scully sighed.

"Come on, what's the problem?" Mulder asked. "I thought you like the window seat and the 'spacious' kitchen."

"I know, but…" she trailed off and looked away.

"What?" Mulder repeated, lowering his voice.

Scully shook her head. "There are only two bedrooms."

"So?" Mulder asked. "We'll have our bedroom and a guest room."

"I know but…" Scully paused. " I wanted to have at least one extra."

"What were you planning on using it for," Mulder asked. "Can't you just use the living room? We never have fancy guests."

"I wasn't going to use it for anything," Scully answered. "I just wanted to have one. You know, just in case."

"Dana…" Mulder put his hand on her shoulder and bowed his head.

"I know," Scully replied.

"I'm forty-nine years old," Mulder said. "You're forty-three." Scully nodded. "I know you really wanted children, but I just don't see it happening."

"I know," Scully repeated. She looked up at him. "But I just want the room. Just in case. It's too final otherwise."

Mulder thought for a moment. He sighed, "Okay." Scully smiled and wound her arms around him in a hug.

The realtor chose that moment to appear in the doorway. "So, what do we think?" she asked. "Isn't it great."

"Um," Mulder answered. "I think we were looking for something a little bigger, maybe with another bedroom."

Scully pulled away and gave him an appreciative nod as they turned to leave. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I guess we'll just have to stargaze from the ground."


	7. Mulder & Scully Shop for Curtains

Hey guys, sorry about the delay _again._ This time we had some technical issues. I wasn't the original author of this chapter, but my co-author has found herself unable to use her computer for the time being, so I wrote this one, which I wasn't really prepared to do. That's why it took... four months? Anyway, sorry about that.

On another note, this chapter was originally intended to be one of the comedic ones, but it gets kind of serious toward the end there. When I was writing it, I just kind of felt like that was the way to go. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Another chapter should be up pretty soon.

* * *

><p>Author: blondescully<p>

Mulder and Scully Shop for Curtains

July 2, 2009

"How about these ones?" Mulder suggested. They were in the draperies isle at Walmart looking for curtains for their living room. Scully blinked at the navy blue material Mulder was holding up.

"Are those anchors?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes," Mulder replied. "Our living room can be nautically themed. We can be pirates. All we need is a parrot. I think they're in isle eight."

"Those won't go with our lampshades," Scully pointed out, unenthused. "We need something with beige in it."

Mulder frowned. "Beige is a boring color."

"I know, Fox," Scully frowned. "But it goes with almost any color scheme."

"Except navy blue, apparently," he muttered.

"Beige goes fine with navy blue," Scully explained, undismayed by the tinge of bitterness in his voice. "We just need something to tie the beige in to the rest of the room." She turned her attention back to the wall of curtains next to them. "I was hoping for something in earth tones. Remember, our couch is chocolate brown."

"How about these ones," she heard Mulder's voice from behind her. She turned. He was clutching a fistful of beige material with brown paw prints running up it. "I think this would tie our lampshades to our couch perfectly."

"Fox," Scully said reproachfully.

"What?" Mulder held his hands up. "I like them. You wanted my opinion."

"I like them too," Scully replied. "For a child's room. This is our living room. This is we're we'll be entertaining guests."

"Oh, you want our neighbors to think we're just a couple of boring yuppies, so we'll blend in better," Mulder winked. "Got it. In that case," he moved down the isle. "I think lilac curtains would look utterly drole in our sitting room, don't you dearest?"

"First off Fox," Scully answered. "Drole means funny. Second, those are lavender, not lilac. Third, since when am I British?"

"I don't know," he argued. "Since when is our goal to impress upper-middle class suburbanites?"

"Fox, we did things your way—we did the fugitive thing—for six years. That was a long time," Scully said. "Do you think I enjoyed living in the middle of nowhere for six years? I had a forty-minute commute to work. Now it's my turn. Fox," she hesitated for a minute, studying the seafoam green curtains to her right. "This is the life I've always dreamed of."

They were silent for a moment before Mulder nodded. "Okay, if you want beige curtains, we'll find you beige curtains. We'll wow all the neighbors, we'll be the life of the block. How does that sound?"

Scully nodded gratefully as Mulder, reinvigorated, walked the length of the isle. "How about these?" he selected a piece of material. "See? They have the beige and the brown, and this green would match our walls. Or how about these ones? No wait, those have orange in them. Or how about—"

"Fox stop," Scully said. "I didn't really mean that." He looked back at her. "I know it wasn't your fault those charges were brought against you."

"Dana," Mulder approached her. "They weren't after you. You could have gone back any time you wanted, but you chose to give up your entire life for me, just like you did for the seven years we worked on the X-Files together. If I can't do the same, we should end this marriage right now." He paused. "Now how about those green ones over there? I don't think we're going to find anything that matches better than those. Are those curtains okay?"

Scully nodded without really looking. "Okay."

Mulder turned started toward the curtains, covering a distance in three steps that would have taken her at least six. "Do we need anything else?" he called over his shoulder.

"Toothpaste," Scully answered.

"Toothpaste?" Mulder grabbed a package of curtains turned to look at her. "We just had half a tub."

"That was before someone decided the neighbors' dog need its breath to be…I believe minty fresh was the term you used," she reminded him.

"Right," Mulder replied, shifting his eyes toward the ground. "Forgot about that."


End file.
